Secrets
by D.K. Rhoswen
Summary: for the May Teslen Challenge....


**A/N:This is for the Teslen May Challenge of "Marriage." It is both Teslen and FATE (Foss/Kate) oriented. As always, enjoy =]**

Giving himself a glance over in the mirror opposite from where he was standing, Nikola knew he was the best looking man in a tuxedo that day, without a doubt. But he still had no idea why she had picked him.

There was no denying the relationship between them. Three years living in the same house could do that to anybody. The sense of humor they shared had helped in strengthening the odd bond between them. Still, there had to be somebody better, and he was sure of it even onto this moment, seconds before it all happened and there was no going back.

She was too stubborn to listen to him though, and denied his claims, insisting he was the one.

So here he stood waiting like everybody else gathered in the rows of chairs just beyond the doors in the courtyard, watching the final bridesmaid and groomsmen process and take their place near the makeshift altar. He stood waiting like everybody else, on the bride.

Then he heard the soft tap of heels on the ground and turning his gaze from the crowd watched her appear before him, a brilliant smile on her lips shining brighter than the midday sun that was just overhead. She looked simply gorgeous in her elegant white dress, pink flowers intertwined into her straight brown hair.

He grinned at her,

"Well, m'dear this is your last chance to run away, or call your brother back here and have him do the honors."

Kate laughed,

"Not a chance Fang Boy. We wanted you in the wedding, and in it you're going to be."

Just then the music changed and Kate smiled impossibly wider,

"Now c'mon, walk me."

Nikola took Kate's arm in true Victorian gentleman style, and began the slow walk down the aisle with her. As they walked he could sense, without even looking at her, that Kate was focused solely on the man standing at the altar looking completely dashing in the tuxedo, and sporting as usual his converse. Reaching the altar Nikola released Kate's arm to give her small peck on the cheek and whisper to her,

"You look beautiful. Congratulations."

He then gave Henry a hearty handshake and saying quietly to him,

"Congratulations to you as well Henry, take good care of her."

And then he left both slightly stunned bride and groom to assume his seat in the front row. Settling down he turned to look at Helen, the maid of honor, who was giving him a quizzical look, desiring to know what on earth he could have possibly said. Nikola only winked and grinned broadly at her. Helen rolled her eyes and then turned her focus back to her duties at hand. Nikola, however, found he could hardly focus on anything but her for the rest of the tediously long ceremony.

At the reception in the grand hall of the Sanctuary Nikola sipped his wine delicately, seated beside Helen, watching the younger people enjoy their party.

"I'll never understand their obsession with such noise," Nikola commented.

"It's not noise! It's rock and roll baby! Don't be so square! Loosen up!"

Helen joked, laughing and nudging him slightly. Nikola sighed and replied in a fake haughty tone,

"I prefer triangles seeing as they have three sides and all."

This only made Helen laugh more,

"You and your numbers!"

"They do hold certain secrets you know."

"Well then," Helen smirked lifting her wine glass, "to the numbers that hold the secrets of the universe!"

Nikola raised his glass to hers,

"To the secrets."

They clinked glasses, sipped their wine, laughed and then lapsed into silence once more watching everybody.

It had been like this between them now for the past three years. Both thoroughly enjoyed that they had finally been able to reclaim the close friendship they had once shared at Oxford. Then a year and half ago, Nikola had expected all of that to change. Helen had in secret been continuing her search in her spare time for a way to undo the effects of the de-vamper and had found a way. All it had taken was some of her blood. She had told him and later that same day he had taken the serum she had created. By the next day he was once more Nikola Tesla, the last of the vampires. He had thought for sure that she would back off from their friendship, now that she had made him immortal again. But the opposite had happened; they were closer than ever.

And it was tearing Nikola up inside.

Looking at her now, here, in the dark blue dress that accentuated the depth of her eyes and clung to her in all the right places, Nikola's heart swelled with his love for her. Love that he told her about once in all his century long life, and had been rebuked for it. Her reaction in Rome had told him all he needed to know, he would always just be a friend in her eyes. Which was why after tonight he was going to disappear, leave the Sanctuary even though the years spent here had been three of the best years of his life.

As he took another slow sip of wine, a waltz came on. Helen stood and like the old days curtsied to him. Smiling he stood, bowing to her, and taking her hand brought her out to the dance floor. Placing their hands in the correct places, Helen soon found herself being lead on a graceful twirling tour of the dance floor. She had forgotten the skill those long legs of Nikola's had at dancing. The smile was engrained on Helen's face as Nikola and her danced, and there was one on his too, but looking at his eyes Helen could see something there she did not expect. Behind the mask of glinting joy, there was painful grimace. Confused at seeing this, Helen took a misstep and would have fallen flat on her face if Nikola did not have the reflexes he did. So, rather than falling, Helen found herself spun around and dipped to the ground just as the final notes of the dance sounded.

They remained frozen like this for a few moments, then the chords of the next song started, slow and tenderly floating in the air. Nikola gently slid Helen back to a standing position, expecting her to release her arms from where they were clasped around his neck. But Helen had no such intentions, for the moment she was back on her feet she drew her body to press it gently against his. Surprised Nikola placed his hands on Helen's waist and they began to sway with the music. A few moments passed quietly, their bodies swaying together, each oblivious to anything but the others gaze. Then Helen pressed her cheek to his, whispering into his ear,

"You know, I always thought wedding were a little ridiculous. They really take away from the couple and become more about everybody else."

Nikola turned his head slightly to reply,

"Oh? I always thought you wanted all of this for yourself."

"All I wanted was the love. Which I guess I have always secretly had, even if I was too afraid to admit it..."

Drawing his head back Nikola peered at Helen, questioning her with his eyes. Helen smiled gently to him and whispered,

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize."

Then she leaned in and kissed him. Slowly and deliberately.

Across the dance floor Kate saw Helen lean in and take the kiss. She grinned broadly and said to her husband,

"Operation Fate is a success!"

Henry swiveled his head around and was just in time to see Nikola grasp Helen's face and pull her deeper into the kiss. Henry whistled quietly returning his gaze to his wife,

"Way to go Vlad!"

Kate laughed quietly with Henry. They both then turned to where Will was dancing and gave him the thumbs up. He cocked his head and looked around. It didn't take him long to spot Nikola, and Helen who had now moved her hands into Nikola's hair. Will smiled happily. The three of them had been doing everything they could to get those two together in what Kate had decided to call operation fate since it was apparent to everybody those two were meant to be. Turning his gaze back to his fellow conspirators he raised an imaginary wine glass, which Kate and Henry gladly faked clinking with him in honor of their success.

Another few happy moments floated about the dance floor. Then Henry pulled a wry face.

"What?" Kate asked.

"I just realized what that could mean…"

He gave his wife a look. She laughed.

"Awh, don't be scared. I'm sure half vampire babies will love their Uncle Hank."

Henry didn't look convinced so Kate added,

"Besides if they misbehave we'll just tell 'em that garlic is deadly and use that against them. It'll be our secret weapon."

"Perfect!" Henry beamed at her, "I knew there was a reason I loved you!"

Kate laughed as Henry swooped in and captured her lips in a happy kiss.


End file.
